I Want You to Want Me... to Go to Florida
"I Want You to Want Me...to Go to Florida" is the thirteenth episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Cheap Trick song "I Want You to Want Me." Plot Hannah Montana meets mean Mikayla (Selena Gomez) on the talk show "The Real Deal" with Colin Lasseter, and immediately they become fast enemies. The benefit concert for the "United Peoples Relief" is in Florida, and Hannah and Mikayla are going to be on it together. Miley knows that in order to show that Mikayla who's boss she's going to have to make sure she gives a stunning performance in Florida. After an accident with a new work out machine Jackson bought, Robby Ray hurts his back. His pain only gets worse when Miley calls Roxy to help fix it. Robby Ray tells Miley that he cannot possibly sit on a plane to Florida for five hours with his back hurting. Out of fear that his daughter will get hurt and in an effort to protect her Robby Ray tells Miley that she's too young to go to Florida alone. Miley reminds her dad that she's gone to concerts without him before and that Roxy will be there. After trying to explain to his daughter that it's too dangerous for her to go to Florida by herself, Robby Ray and Miley get into a fight that ends with Miley telling her dad she hates him. At the beach with Lilly, Mikayla calls to report to Miley that she found out Hannah had to drop out of the concert in Florida, and mocks and teases Miley for it. Miley's anger at Mikayla is renewed, and she then tells Mikayla that she will be at the concert. So, to that effect, Miley writes her dad a note saying she is going to Florida with Roxy and is willing to suffer any consequence or punishment her dad gives her. However, the plane doesn't even take off before Robby Ray and Jackson get on the plane and find her. Robby Ray attempts to get Miley off the plane and take her home, but the doors of the plane are closed and the closest stop is in Denver, Colorado. During the flight Jackson talks to Robby Ray about how he may have come down too hard on Miley, while Roxy tells Miley that Robby Ray was trying to keep her safe and that he loves her. The two meet and sit down, and Robby Ray presents and sings the new song he wrote for Miley called "Ready, Set, Don't Go". He then tells Miley that he will be getting off in Denver and gives Miley permission to go to Florida and show up Mikayla, which apparently she does, but the concert is never shown. Instead of grounding her Robby Ray talks to Miley on the phone, while Lilly is right next to him. They both end the conversation saying, "You blew Mikayla off the stage". Rico tries Jackson's work out machine, but instead of getting hurt, Rico thinks it was cool and wants to do it again. Trivia * Oliver Oken never appears in this episode. * Mikayla sings a song called "If Cupid Had A Heart" in the opening scene. The song was written by L.A. songwriter Gordon Pogoda and the song can be heard at his MySpace page -www.myspace.com/gordonpogodasongwriter * Although Mikayla and Hannah are rivals, Mikayla pretends to be nice to Hannah when the cameras are rolling for publicity. * Mikayla is jealous of Hannah Montana. * The only reason Robby Ray didn't want Miley to go to Florida all by herself is because he was afraid that she'd end up in a dangerous situation. *This episode was aired in U.K. on the same day the episode was shown(July 21) *This episode was aired in Canada on December 28, 2007 *This episode was aired in Australia on Janaury 5th, 2008 *This is the first appearance of Mikayla & her manager. *While on the plane, Jackson says "Gee, why would I want to hang out with my friends when I can spend five hours being kicked in the back by the Kangaroo Kid and drooled on by Jabba the Gut?". "Jabba the Gut" is a pun on Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars. *Miley's middle name is Ray, which is also her middle name in real life. *Apparently, Jackson can give good advice despite his stupidity. Quotes :Hannah (to Mikayla): It is so great to meet you in person, I really am a huge fan! :Mikayla: Yeah, I hate you. :Hannah: Thanks, I feel the exact same... What? :Mikayla: Your voice is stingy, your music is stupid, your outfits make me want to puke on them, but it looks like someone already did. :Hannah: Okay, What is your problem? :Mikayla: My problem is that I'm ten times better than you, and you're gonna find that out in Florida. Miss Hannah, I'm taking all your fannahs. :Hannah: Well, listen here, you one-hit bobblehead! The only thing your gonna be taking from me is lessons, okay? Lesson number one: This..(does a head motion) is how you do the head thing. That's right, I went there! :Mikayla: Well, guess where I'm gonna go? :Hannah: Down the toilet with the rest of your career? That's right, I went there again, and this time, I bought property. :Miley: Hannah needs a new outfit for Florida. :Robbie: I thought you were gonna wear that snazzy silver dress. :Miley: Dad, please. Get with the times. That's so yesterday. :Robbie: That's 'cause yesterday's the day you bought it. :Mikayla's Manager (to Robbie): Oh, and while your at it, you might wanna shave the ferret off your face! 'kay? :Robbie: I'll shave mine when you shave yours. :Miley (to Robbie): Why are you treating me like such a baby? :Robbie: Because you act like one . :Miley: But, Dad. :Robbie: No, Miley. Not another word . :Miley: Fine! How about three? I hate you! (storms off) :Robbie: Miley! Miley Ray! :Robbie: Excuse me, ma'am, but we'd like to get off. :Flight Attendant: And I'd like a job where I don't have to smile all the time no matter how annoyed I am. Now, the doors are closed and no one's getting off until our first stop in Denver so please take your seats. :Robbie: But-but- :Flight Attendant: (exasperated) I said please! :Jackson: Come on, Dad. You raised us to believe that we could do anything we set our minds to. The whole time we were growing up, you told us, "I know you can do it. So get ready, get set, go." Why aren't you saying that now? (pause) Oh yeah, I can be deep!